When In Dark Times Seek Out The Spiders?
by ThomasWrites
Summary: When Peter Parker, the new camper at Camp-Half Blood, tells everyone who he is, everybody automatically hates him. He doesn't mean any harm to anyone, especially the Athena cabin, (Who seems to hate him the most.) But what can you do when your not a half-blood at Camp Half-blood?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the battle against Kronos and before Percy loses his memory.**

 **. . .**

The nightly sing-a-long that was being led by the Apollo cabin at Camp Half-blood was suddenly stopped by a yell for help. This was usual, since Percy made the gods swear to claim there children by the time they reached the age thirteen. Percy and Annabeth made it to Thalia's tree before anyone else. They saw a boy that looked to be about sixteen stumble across the barrier and fall flat on his face in exhaustion. Percy ran to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy muttered something that Percy couldn't quite make out, "Ate the vader."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? You ate Darth Vader?"

The boy lifted up his head to speak more clearly. "Save the satyr!"

"Oh." Percy uncapped riptide and charged out of the barrier. He saw a satyr, Gleeson Hedge, trying to fight off a laistrygonian giant. Percy ran up to it and slashed it across the face. the giant screamed in frustration and kicked Percy back. It lumbered toward him, murder in it's eyes. Percy reached for riptide but found nothing. His weapon was behind the giant.

Percy cursed, he killed many monsters in his time, some much worse then a laistrygonian, yet he failed to kill the beast, and now it was going to kill him. just when the giant was about to bite percy's head off, a baseball bat came out of nowhere and hit the giant in the side of it's head, cracking it's skull. As the giant slowly crumbled to dust, Percy looked over to where Hedge was standing. He was jumping in the air screaming, "TAKE THAT YOU ROTTEN HAIRY RODENT!"

Annabeth ran up to Percy. "Oh my gods! Percy, are you okay?"

Percy managed a smile. "Always."

As Annabeth helped Percy up, the new kid turned to Hedge. "Um… Thank you… for saving my life… twice."

Hedge rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem kid, all in a days work."

Chiron, the camp director, and centaur, walked up to the new kid. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron, the camp director here. Your safe now."

The new kid hesitantly walked up to Chiron. "Uh, hi... thanks. My name is Peter Parker. And... I'm not a half- blood. Atleast not half god."

Chiron frowned. "What do you mean, not _half god_?"

Peter looked at the other campers nervously, like he was expecting them to kill him. "Well, none of my parents are gods. But I'm still able to enter here because... well... my mom is Arachne."


	2. Chapter Two- Peter

Peter Parker sat in his cabin. It was made by the Hepheastus children. The outside of the cabin was completely black, it had no windows except for a small, half sphere dome at the top. The Hephaestus kids didn't think that it was a good idea to add the dome because spiders are always hiding in the dark, but Peter wanted the dome to show that he wasn't like Arachne. The only other thing on the outside was a spider symbol above the door.

On the inside of the cabin was one bed and a dresser for clothes, the sheets of the bed where black except for a red diamond shape in the middle, like a black widow.

Peter smiled when he thought of the black widow sheets. It reminded him of the time he lived in Queens with his aunt and uncle. One of his great friends was Natasha Romanoff, she liked to call herself Black Widow, and Peter had no idea why.

A knock came to the cabin door. Peter frowned, _No one_ ever visited him. He opened the door to find Gleeson Hedge standing there with his baseball bat resting on his shoulder. Peter smiled at Hedge. He had been the only person that talked to Peter during the week he has been here.

"Whats up, Hedge?" Peter asked casually.

Hedge gave Peter a sad smile. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Peter frowned. "Your leaving? Why?"

Hedge shifted nervously, like he was scared to be close to the Arachne cabin. "Well, I've been assigned to fetch two demigods. There at some wilderness school or something."

Peter sighed. He did _not_ want hedge to leave, he had been his only friend when everyone else despised him. "Well, good luck, and goodbye." Hedge nodded and walked away. Peter sighed again. _quite the conversation._ He was saddened that even his greatest friend, that did anything to keep him safe, rejected Peter when he found out who he really was.

Peter shut his cabin door and got back on his bunk. He got comfortable and pulled out _The Two Towers,_ book. A couple minutes later, another knock came to his door. Peter groaned. For a week no one talked, or visited him. Now, people started randomly dropping by. Peter got out of his bunk and opened the door.

A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes was there. "What?" Peter asked.

The girl took a step back. "Uh, cabin check."

Peter opened the door some more, allowing the girl to walk through. She hesitated, then slowly walked in. Peter's bed was a mess. The top bunks sheets were hanging off the side, and _The Two Towers_ was sprawled on the floor. The dresser doors were open with clothes spilling out.

The girl grimaced as she looked around the room. "One."

Peter frowned. "What?"

The girl turned to him. "One. You get a one out of five."

"Oh, come on! I'm new here!" Peter complained.

The girl's eyebrows raised. "So? Do you expect special treatment?"

Peter sighed. "Fine."

The girl nodded. "By the way, capture the flag is tonight. Chiron has asked the Athena cabin to team up with _you."_

 **"** Oh. Sorry about that."

The girl frowned. "What do you mean, _sorry_?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, your from the Athena cabin, aren't you? Don't you guys hate me?"

The girl shook her head. "No, we don't _hate_ you. We're just not comfortable around you. Anyway, game starts after dinner, so be ready. Whats your weapon of choice?"

Peter grimaced. "I don't know. I've never done capture the flag with weapons before."

The girl sighed. "Well, we'll figure it out."

"Ok, thanks… person."

The girl smiled. "My name is Annabeth Chase. Be ready for capture the flag."


	3. Chapter Three- Peter

Peter was sitting with The Apollo cabin for dinner. He was talking to a kid named Will Solace. "So, Peter." Will started. "Your a son of Arachne. How did that… happen, exactly?"

Peter swallowed a piece of steak. "To be honest? I have no idea. Maybe my dad was drunk and saw a spider lady and thought, 'Hey, you only live once.'"

Will laughed. He stood up with his plate, went up to the bonfire, and threw a piece of pizza in. When he sat back down, Peter asked, "Why did you waste that perfectly good piece of pizza?"

Will smiled. "Well, every dinner time, we throw in our best piece of food. The gods like the smell."

Peter raised one eyebrow in question. "Your joking, right?"

Will shook his head. "Not at all."

Peter shrugged and went to the bonfire with his plate. _Will one of you please adopt me?_ Peter then scraped his potatoes into the fire. A horn blew in the distance. Everyone stood up and went to the armory. People came out with weapons and armor and started handing them out to everyone. Peter dropped in line and received a spear and a helmet with blue fluff on top.

When everyone was set up, they went to the edge of the forest where Chiron was waiting. Chiron waited patiently as people slowly quieted down and got organized. "Remember the rules! No maiming, or killing. Play fair. To win the game, your team must capture the opposing team's flag, and bring it over to your team's border. Now go, get your teams set up."

Everyone ran into the forest. The red team went right, and the blue team went left. Peter followed the Athena, and Apollo cabins, who were on the blue team. Percy Jackson was on the blue team as well. He was holding hands with Annabeth. Peter noticed that Percy didn't have any weapon. All he had was a cheap ballpoint pen.

Peter walked up to them. "So, what do I do?"

Annabeth moved a little closer to Percy. "Well, normally, the new kids guard the flag, but I want you to retrieve the red teams flag. Come with me, Percy, and Will."

Another horn blew and Chiron yelled, "BEGIN!" Annabeth, Percy, and Will charged into the forest, heading to the red team's territory. Peter reluctantly followed. The first red enemy got literally trampled by the four of them, and when Peter looked back, the enemy didn't get up. The next enemy they saw was a huge Ares kid. Percy charged right at him.

"Percy!" Peter shouted. "What are you doing? You don't have-" Peter's words faltered when he saw Percy's pen turn into a sword when he uncapped it. Percy smash the flat of his blade into the side of the Ares kid head, and he crumpled to the ground.

After what seemed like hours, and pain, the four of them got to the flag, which was thrown onto a giant rock. Will groaned. "Are you kidding me? how are we supposed to get up there?"

Percy inspected the rock. "Maybe I can climb it. Theres a few foot holds here… nope. There is no way I'm getting up there."

Peter sighed. "I'll get it."

Annabeth frowned. "How?"

"Like this." Peter went up to the rock. He took a shaky breath, then placed his hand on the rock. He then placed his left hand higher. Peter pulled himself up, and started crawling.

"Holy Poseidon." Percy muttered as he watched Peter reach the top of the rock and grab the flag. He tossed it down to Will. Peter jumped of the rock and landed crouching on the ground.

He stood up and dusted his hands off. Annabeth stared at Peter in amazement. "Peter… that was-"

Peter stiffened. He felt a tingling in the back of his skull. Without hesitating, he swung his spear around and wacked the person behind him. Clarrise, another Ares kid, fell to the ground unconscious.

"-Amazing." Annabeth finished. "How did you know she was behind you?"

Peter Shifted nervously. "It's my spider sense."

"Your _what_?" Percy asked.

"My spider sense, or thats what I call it. Whenever I'm in danger, I feel a tingling in my skull, and I automatically react to it. It's saved my life multiple times."

Will shook his head in amazement. "Well, thats useful. Any other powers you want to tell us about that you haven't revealed yet?"

"We don't have time." Annabeth said. "We still haven't captured the flag."


	4. Chapter Four- Annabeth

It was early in the morning at Camp Half-blood. All the campers were still asleep. Everything was quiet, which was weird because theres usually a satyr and demigod that needs help getting into the camp. But besides that, something was wrong. It felt like Camp Half-blood lost something important, which (sadly), it did.

Annabeth burst into the Arachne cabin, sobbing. "Peter! I- its- Percy!"

Peter's eyes shot open and he fell out of the small dome at the top of the cabin. "Ow! Jeez Annabeth, whats wrong?"

"Per-Percys missing!"

 **. . .**

The Big House was full of demigods demanding Chiron to tell them where Percy had gone. "Now, now!" Chiron shouted, trying to calm everyone down. But no one was even close to calming. People were arguing, accusing each other of Percy's disappearance. Fights started breaking out, and people started to pull out swords. "ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled.

immediately, everyone quieted and sheathed their weapons. Chiron began. "I know this event has distressed many of you. I also know that many of you would rather be looking for him, than be here now." Almost everyone nodded. "Percy Jackson is missing. If any of you have any information whatsoever on his whereabouts, please step forward."

For a full minute, no one moved, then Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, made his way to the front. He had arrived at camp when he heard of Percy's disappearance. "All I know," Nico began. "Is that Percy is not dead."

"Well _thats_ helpful!" A Hepheastus kid muttered.

Nico winced. He didn't like being around people. "I'm sorry, I was... just trying to help."

Annabeth walked up. "Thank you Nico. That _is_ useful information." She glared at the Hepheastus kid. "We have to find Percy. It is a necessity. Ares cabin, search the woods, Hephaestus, New York, Athena, search the ocean-"

Chiron cut her off. "Not yet, Annabeth. Before we begin or search, everyone take a map of New York. We will find the son of Poseidon, its only a matter of time. Remember this, campers! Whatever reason Percy has for leaving, or whatever might have taken him, remember, he is the most powerful demigod. He knows how to take care of himself. Go now, find Perseus Jackson!"

Everyone spilled out of the big house, some went into the woods, some went back to their cabins, some even jumped into the ocean. But Annabeth just stood in the middle of it all. She didn't want to believe that Percy was gone. She _couldn't_ believe it. It had been three months after the battle with Kronos, and two months since Peter's arrival. She thought she and Percy would live a happy, normal life together, but life is never normal for a demigod.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, then got a chariot and pegasus. She then set off into the woods to find Percy, and _nothing_ was going to stop her.


	5. Chapter Five

"I understand your concern, Peter. But there is nothing I can do." Chiron said.

"Oh, come on! Can you at least contact her? She's been gone for days!" Peter complained.

Chiron sighed. "You're overreacting. Annabeth is a strong person. She knows how to defend herself."

"I know that. But you know Annabeth, she's… gone a bit crazy trying to find Percy. She might do something irrational."

Chiron nodded. Annabeth was a _tiny_ bit crazy when it came to Percy. She rarely ever let him out of her sight, and when he went missing… not pretty. "You could send her an iris message." Chiron suggested.

Peter shook his head. "It doesn't work. Nothing comes through."

Chiron shrugged. "Then I don't know what you tell you. I guess we'll just have to wait for her to come back."

Peter groaned then left the big house. He headed towards the arena to practice with his spear. No one but Clarrise was there. She snarled when she saw him. "Don't try anything, spider."

"Shut up, Clarrise. I'm just here to practice." Clarrise glared at him, but didn't say anything more. She began to stab a dummy with her electric spear. Peter turned to another dummy. His spear was sheathed on his back. He pulled it out and hit the dummy between the eyes with the butt of his spear. He kept one eye on Clarrise. Peter didn't trust her, ever since he knocked her out at capture the flag, her and her siblings targeted him ever since.

Peter didn't have many friends. He had only Annabeth, Percy, and Will. But Percy was missing, Annabeth wad looking for Percy, and Will was almost always at the infirmary, healing injured demigods. Peter had acquaintances, like the Hephaestus cabin. But they were only acquaintances because they said they were making something for Peter, but they wouldn't tell him what it was.

But Peter was grateful for his only three friends. He thought that when he told everyone that he was Arachne's son, that everyone would hate him and that wouldn't change. But he was wrong. The camp warmed up to Peter after the first week or two. But Peter couldn't help thinking that if he kept it a secret… no. He tried hiding it from Hedge when he first met him, but when he had no choice to use his powers to fight off some telkhine, Hedge wasn't happy. He claimed that he _knew something was up_ when he first smelled him. But Peter knew Hedge was full of it. He had no idea.

Still, Peter argued with himself over and over, one part telling himself that he shouldn't have told anyone about it, the other part saying that they would have figured it out sooner or later.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by commotion back at the camp. He frowned, then started making his way back up. When he got there, he saw a pretty girl with brown hair, a short scrawny kid with curly black hair. He was tapping his fingers against his trousers, like he had too much energy that he needed to get out. Lastly, he saw a tall kid with blond hair. But Peter's attention was on a blonde girl with startling gray eyes.

"Annabeth!" Peter shouted running towards her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Peter! How have you been in the past week?"

Peter stopped in front of her. "You're asking me how _i've_ been? I've been worried about you Annabeth. My iris messages haven't been getting through so I thought…" Peter couldn't finish.

Annabeth smiled. "I'm fine. Look, there are some people I would like you to meet."

She brought Peter over to where the three new kids were. "This is Piper Mclean."

"Hi." Piper said with a smile.

"Hi." Peter replied.

Annabeth then introduced Peter to the scrawny kid. "This is Leo Valdez."

Leo grinned wildly. "You must be Spider-man."

" _What?"_ Peter asked.

"Well, Annabeth told me your name, but I forgot it, but I did remember that you're Arachne's spawn so… Spider-man."

Peter frowned. _Spider-man._ He'd heard that before. But where? Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Annabeth was introducing him to the blond kid. "Finally, this is Jason Grace."

Jason stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Peter shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Peter Parker."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to talk to you four." He said, pointing to Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth.

"Alright, Chiron." Annabeth said. "Come on guys."

Leo stared at Chiron in amazement. "You're a horse dude? Awesome."

The four of them followed Chiron into the big house. Peter waved Annabeth goodbye and went to his cabin. He jumped on the top bunk and lay there, staring out the dome window. He noticed that through all the time he'd been there, there had been no bad weather, which amazed him because it was in the middle of April.

But Peter's thoughts weren't on that, they were on only one thing, Spider-man.


	6. Chapter Six- Peter

Peter got about two seconds of sleep. He was drawn out of his cabin by Leo yelling, "Vulcan? I don't even LIKE _Star Trek._ What are you talking about?" Peter got closer to the crowd to see… Leo's hair on fire. No, it was hammer on fire over Leo's head.

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "The god of blacksmiths and fire."

The hammer over Leo's head disappeared, but Leo kept trying to swat at it, like he was afraid it was going to come back. "The god of _what_? Who?"

Annabeth sighed and turned to Will Solace. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth." Will said.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, Ill explain everything." Will herded Leo towards the cabins.

Annabeth looked at Jason, inspecting him like a blue print. "Hold out your arm." Peter's eyes widened when he saw Jason's arm. It looked like he got branded. There was a dozen straight lines like a bar code, with an eagle and the letters SPQR. "Ive never seen marks like this. Where did you get them?"

"Im getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know." Jason replied.

"They looked burned into your skin." Annabeth said.

"They were." Jason winced as if he had a headache. "I mean… I think so. I don't remember." Everyone was quiet. They waited for Annabeth to say something.

"He needs to go straight to Chiron. Drew, would you-"

"Absolutely." She laced her arm through Jason's like they were a couple. "This way, sweetie. Ill introduce you to our director. He's… an _interesting_ guy." Drew glared at Piper and led Jason to the Big House.

Who's Chiron?" Piper asked. "Is Jason in some kind of trouble?"

Annabeth frowned. "Good question. Come on, I'll give you tour. We need to talk."

Piper and Annabeth were about to leave until Peter noticed something. "Wait… where is Hedge?"

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks. Annabeth slowly turned around. "Uh, Peter. Hedge… didn't exactly… make it."

Peter shook his head. "What do you mean? What happened to him?"

Piper stepped forward. "He was taken by storm spirits. We're not sure if he made it or not."

Peter backed up. "What? How did _he_ get captured? It's Hedge!"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know. We can only hope he's still alive."

* * *

Dinner wasn't much better for Peter. He was too worried about Hedge and the sing-a-long didn't help. When it was over, Chiron walked to the front. "Thank you, Apollo campers! Now, before we get to to the s'mores, there is a matter I would like to bring up. The dragon. Nyssa, anything to report?"

Nyssa stood. "Well... We're working on it, but we haven't caught it." Campers started yelling at her. She sat down with an embarrassed look.

Chiron stamped his hooves on the ground. "Never mind that! That is not the only thing we have to worry about. Annabeth?"

Chiron gestured to her. "I didn't find Percy at the Grand Canyon. But we are _not_ giving up.

Drew from the Aphrodite cabin stood. "Its the Great Prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Drew sighed. "Look, Percy's missing, three new demigods have arrived, and Hera is sending us visions to free her, Sounds like the Great Prophecy to me."

Everyone looked at Rachel, the oracle. "The Great Prophecy has begun. For those of you who have not heard it, it goes like this."

 _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm or fire the world must fall-"_

Jason stood and finished the great prophecy in Latin. Everyone looked shocked, but mostly Rachel. "That's... thats right."

 _"An oath to keep with a final breath._

 _And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

Peter got to his feet, everyone looked at him. "I've... I've heard that. I, uh, got to go to the bathroom." Peter walked quickly away, but he did not go to the bathroom. He went to his cabin and started packing his things.

"Why are you leaving?" Someone said behind him.

Without looking, Peter responded, "Too many questions. Too little answers. I'll be back."

"Well, I don't want you to leave. I've been pretty lonely till you showed up." The voice responded.

Peter turned around. "Look, I don't even know who… where are you?"

"Um… I'm in plain sight…"

Peter then saw a small, black widow crawl into the light. "You're… a spider?"

"Yes. you are too."

"No, not really. I-" Peter stopped. He saw Leo running into the woods all alone. "-got to go." He finished.

* * *

Peter followed Leo at distance. In the first five minutes, he saw Leo bend down to look at a trap. He then pulled out… Tabasco sauce? Yep. And spread it all over the trap. Without Leo knowing, he and Peter waited until they heard something huge coming towards them. When the creature came into sight, Peter;s mouth dropped. It was a giant, bronze, dragon. Great.

* * *

 **Hey guys…. sorry i haven't updated in… a while. Just had writers block for a year. this chapter probably isn't that good but the next will be epic. :) Also, I do not own Percy Jackson or Spider-man. This will also probably be one of the only times i use direct quotes from the book. See ya!**


	7. Chapter Seven

As the dragon was staring at Leo, Peter stayed absolutely still. He was _not_ going to die because of one of Leo's stupid mistakes. One thing that surprised Peter was that Leo was not running. It seemed like he was perfectly fine getting ripped to pieces. The dragon and Leo seemed to have a intense staring contest until Leo said, "You don't have wings."

The dragon snarled and got ready to attack but Leo didn't seem to notice. He just went off about how the dragon was amazing and how it's made with some hydraulic thing. The dragon started coming at Leo but Leo thought that it didn't deserve to get trapped so he shouted, "No! Its a trap!" That seemed to tick off the dragon and soon, Leo was ablaze with white hot fire from the dragon.

"NO!" Peter shouted, running towards the dragon in an attempt to stop the dragon from killing Leo more than he already was.

The dragon stopped blowing fire and Peter saw Leo completely unharmed. "Peter?" Leo asked, confused.

"What the underworld? How are you still alive?"

Before Leo could answer, the dragon charged right into the trap, which triggered the net that captured both Leo and the dragon. "Don't worry Leo! I'll get help."

"No! Don't! I promise I can fix Festus!" Peter nodded and let Leo get to work. It took a long time for him to find the problem, it was apparently a busted control disk. It took Leo only a couple minutes to clean the disk and get Festus somewhat back to normal. When he released the net, Peter was prepared to defend himself, but the dragon wasn't crazy anymore. The dragon blew flames in all directions, showing that it was finally healed. The next thing it was bend down so Leo and Peter could climb on top. Leo got on without question.

"Leo, what are you doing? That thing is not safe."

Leo just smiled. "I think he wants to show us something." Peter still didn't oblige. "Come on Spidey, take a chance for once in your life." Peter hesitated, then slowly climbed on to the dragons back. Fetus immediately charged into the woods, going the opposite direction of the camp.

 _Oh great._ Peter thought. They rode until the trees became to tall to see the tops of, and in a couple minute, (Peter thought they were minutes) they stopped at a huge cliff that seemed taller than the trees. Fetus liked up and down, while doing so Leo and Peter slid off it's back. Fetus lifted up one leg, like he was going to pee.

"Well thats normal." Peter muttered. "Seems like a sane dragon to me."

A couple of minutes of Leo and Peter waiting for something to happen, Leo leaned his hand against the cliff and fire started spreading. It drew an outline of a huge door. "Awesome." Leo said as the door swung open. Fetus went in first, then Leo. Peter waited for Leo to scream and run out of the creepy cave because some hellish creature was chasing him, but instead, Peter heard sounds of approval from Leo.

Peter went in and gasped. the 'cave' was huge. It had tons of workable going off in multiple directions and there was tons of unfinished inventions that would seem like they could do amazing things if only they worked. Weapons and armor lined the walls along with blueprints of awesome projects. Leo went towards Festus, but Peter went his own way.

He didn't have a specific thing that he was looking for, he just wanted to look at the inventions. But something caught his eye. There was a single blueprint that was sitting alone at a small work table. The design of the invention was too faded out to see what it was but the name of the project was still visible, and it made Peter breath harder.

At the top of the blueprint were the words, 'Project Spider-man'. Peter's mind exploded with questions. Who designed this? Who left this place abandoned? Have these people met another son or daughter of Arachne? Peter's thoughts were interrupted when Leo said. "I could do this."

Leo was looking at a blueprint. "Whats that?" Peter asked. Leo looked at Peter excitedly. "Nothing. Just something I could work on." Peter nodded and noticed that Leo had a tool belt on. Was he planning to work here? The Hephaestus cabin had better tools than the simple contents of an old tool belt.

Festus creaked and looked at the ceiling. Both Peter and Leo gasped. "Fetus." Leo said. "We've got work to do."


	8. Chapter Eight- Peter

When Leo and Peter got back to camp riding Festus, it was chaos. Campers were running toward them in armor and had dangerous looking weapons. Peter was scared for moment. These people had no idea that Festus was fixed, they still thought that the dragon was insane and deadly.

"Hey, its cool!" Leo yelled with a grin on his face. "I fixed him. He's not dangerous anymore." Everyone was still alert. Peter an Leo slid off the dragon's back.

Jason pushed through the crowd. "Leo, what did you do?"

Leo's smile broadened. "I got us a ride. You said I could come if I got you a ride."

Jason nodded. "Then you get to come."

Leo pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Nyssa stared at Leo. "But how did you survive? It breathes fire."

Leo's grin faded and Peter knew why. He didn't want them to know that he could summon fire and that he was immune to it. "I was there." Peter said. "I helped distract the dragon as well." Leo looked at Peter gratefully.

"Well then." Jason said, looking at Piper. "Should we get going?"

"Wait, I have to work on something before we leave. It might take me a couple hours." Leo said.

"Alright. I guess we can prepare while we wait." Jason walked off to his cabin, and Leo ran to his. Peter didn't know what Leo was going to work on but he had a feeling it had something to do with the blueprints he was looking at in Bunker 9.

Peter saw Will Solace walking towards the infirmary but He stopped him. "Hey, question. Whats this curse on Hephaestus Cabin? I heard Leo say something about it on our way here."

Will sighed. It was obviously not something he wanted to talk about. "Well, for sometime now, the Hephaestus Cabin's inventions have been going a little haywire. Like, a simple invention made for cleaning up could turn into a death machine and, surprisingly, that as happened. I guess it all started when Otto Octavius left."

Peter frowned. "Whos Otto Octavius?"

"He's a demigod, son of Hephaestus. Though, he was older. About in his mid forties. He was just here to help out around the camp, but he left a while back because, according to him, he had a better cause." Will continued going to the infirmary.

* * *

Around dinner time, Leo, Piper, and Jason left on their quest. The camp all sat at their tables, eating away at amazing food. But Peter decided to skip dinner. He wanted to find out what Leo made. He heard news that what was made, was for Peter. So Peter quietly crawled on the side of the Hephaestus Cabin's wall, not making noise. He was surprised at how messy the place was. Gears and Pistons and tools were everywhere. He couldn't see one spot that didn't have some kind of machine on it. After a little of looking around, Peter found Leo's bed. It was the cleanest, as Leo Hadn't been there as long as the other campers. There was a small box on the bed.

Peter climbed down the wall and walked to Leo's bed. He hesitated before opening the box. What could Leo have made for Peter, and why? After debating what could be in the box, Peter opened it. There was nothing too extraordinary in it. The only thing there was was two small circular devices with a thick band around it, like a bracelet. there was also two small red pads on the other side of the box.

Peter picked them up and examined them. The two circular devices were blue and he could see a small opening on the side of them. Next, he examined in of the red pads. it was soft and on one side it seemed sticky. He felt the plush side and lightly pushed down on it. The circular device shot out something that looked gold and Peter jumped up in fear.

After calming himself down, he examined the strange gold… web. It stuck to the wall and it looked pretty sturdy. He looked closer and saw that it wasn't gold at all, it was celestial bronze. He touched it and felt that it was sticky. Is this what Leo made for him? It had to be. It was obviously made to look like a web when it shot and Leo has been calling Peter 'Spider-man' ever since he came into camp.

After studying the web things closer, Peter found out that he was supposed to put them on the bottom of his wrists and the activation pads were supposed to be put on his palm. the pad were sticky enough that they didn't fall, so he didn't have to worry about that. He practiced shooting them at random objects and brought the objects to his hand. He also found out that if he was to press the pads quickly, the shooters would shoot a glob of celestial bronze webbing.

Peter smiled. he finally had a weapon to defend himself with, and he liked it.


	9. Chapter Nine- Peter

Peter was talking to Chiron inside the Big House. He had requested to go back to Queens to visit some old friends for just one night, but Chiron was being belligerent. "Absolutely not!" He said. "Leo, Jason, and Piper could be back any time now, and it is simply to dangerous for you to go alone."

Peter sighed. "Then I'll take Annabeth with me."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think Annabeth wants to go with you? She's to busy trying to find Percy."

Peter sighed again. "Then I'll take Will."

It was Chirons turn to sigh. "You can go check. But he's probably to busy in the infirmary."

Peter smiled and ran out of the Big House and to the infirmary where he found Will leaning over a groggy and bruised Ares child. "Hey Will, I want to visit some friends in Queens, but I can't go-"

Will stopped him. "Sorry Peter, I can't. This one just came in after a fight with a laistrygonian. I'm a bit busy."

"Thats okay. I'll just find… Annabeth."

Will smiled. "I don't think she's here. She's probably-"

Peter finished. "Looking for Percy, I know. But why does she get to go alone on a week long trip around the country when I can't go to Queens for just one night?"

"Because 1: she didn't go alone, she went with Iris. 2: She is _way_ more experienced than you could ever hope to be, and 3: she's Annabeth, no one tells her what to do."

"Not even Chiron?" Peter asked.

Will grunted. "Well, he does tell her what to do, and she does listen, but she always tries to avoid him when planning things like this."

"Alright, Bye." Peter said, than he left the infirmary and went to his cabin. He opened the top drawer to his dresser and found the web-shooters. He strapped them on to his wrist and went to the pegasus stalls and took a one. He flew out of camp, and soon made it out of Long Island. He flew over the ocean ad finally, after a long while, made it to the city.

* * *

Peter heard the cry for help the second he stepped into Queens. It sounded like an adult male to his right. He looked over and heard another cry coming from a long dark alley. _Of course,_ Peter thought.

He slowly crept along the side of the buildings, staying in the shadows until he reached the correct alley. He slowly peeked around the corner to find a group of about six men beating a helpless man to a bloody pulp as they pulled his suitcase away from him. Peter immediately galvanized into action. He leapt into the alley. "HEY!" He yelled.

The six men immediately stopped and turned to Peter. One of them smirked. "Alright kid, get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

Peter smiled. "No, _you_ get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

The same man smiled and took a step toward Peter. With a triumphant yell from Peter, he shot a web at the man. The man screamed as the web went straight through his chest and stuck on the wall behind him.

Peter's face flashed with confusion until he remembered something Annabeth told him, _celestial bronze doesn't affect mortals._ Peter and the man looked at each other for what seemed like hours when the man said one word. "Go." Peter bolted out of the alley with the criminals close behind him. He heard many words of profanity shouted at him as he gained a couple feet more away from them. Peter tried holding in his laughter as he gained even more away from them. Peter was superhuman, there was no way they would ever be able to catch him.

Peter's laughter died as he was tackled from the side. He looked to see one of the goons smiling down at him as a knife was raised, ready to strike. One of them looped around and cut through an alley , and thats why he was there now, looking death right in the eyes. There was no way Peter would die like this. He punched the man in the face and sent him sprawling, then hopped up and started climbing a building. The men climbed up after him, grabbing onto window ledges and grooves in the old brick.

They were obviously having a hard time seeing as how Peter could climb the wall with grabbing on to anything and they couldn't. Peter got to the top and ran to the edge where he looked down at the tiny cars driving through New York. He looked behind him to see the criminals reach the top. _Well this was a good idea._ Peter thought glumly.

As the goons approached him, Peter had an idea. It was risky and could end up killing him but if he stayed on the building he would die as well. With a deep breath, Peter jumped off the building. His scream shattered the silent night as he plummeted toward the ground. At the last possible second, Peter extended his arm and shot a web at the nearest skyscraper. Peter felt himself start going up, his feet meters from the ground.

He screamed again as he reached the peek of the swing and let go. He shot another web at a building and continued swinging until he was safely away from the men who had tried to kill him. He slowly swung to the ground and started walking as if nothing had happened.

 _Next time,_ Peter thought, _I'll listen to Chiron._


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen Stacey was working on homework in her room. Her room was completely pink. Of course, Peter knew that even now as a teenager, Gwen would try to get everything she had to be pink. Peter stared through her window, Gwen's back was to him and Peter didn't mind, he thought it would scare her quite bad if she saw him just staring at her in the night. Peter loved everything about her, her blonde curls, to her curvy body. He just thought she was perfect.

After a little while longer of goggling at her, he hesitantly tapped on the window. Gwen turned around and let out a small yelp as she saw him. Now, Peter couldn't hear her through the window but judging by the look on her face he wasn't missing anything. Gwen let out a loud sigh to finish her rant and Peter shrugged. Gwen frown quickly turned into a grin and she opened the window for Peter.

"Really? After all this time of being away from me, _this_ is how get into contact with me?"

Peter smiled. "Unbelievable, right?"

Gwen smiled even bigger. "Alright, what do you want bug boy?"

Peter shook his head. "I thought we agreed before I left you would stop calling me that."

"You do everything a spider does and expect me _not_ to call you that?"

Peter sighed. " _Actually_ , a spider is not a bug."

"Here we go," Gwen muttered.

"A spider is an arachnid just like scorpions which you _also_ call a bug. A bug would be an ant or a-"

"Alright! Alright! Just stop already."

"Hey, you made me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well I'll have you know-"

Sirens cut Gwen off. Peter looked down into the street and saw a car driving through shops and other cars. Five police cars followed. Gwen's dad came running out of the apartment and got into his car. That was when Peter jumped jumped out of the window. "PETER!" Gwen yelled as he plummeted toward the ground.

He was pretty sure she said more, but he tuned out the first time her heard a swear. He extended his arm and shot a web at a nearby building. he swung up and landed on the roof of the speeding car. He crawled to the front and stuck his head down. "Hey, I'm pretty sure this illegal!"

The man in the car swore and pulled out a handgun. Peter's eyes widened. "Oh shi-"

The man fired and Peter pulled his head back up, barely avoiding the bullet. Another bullet came through the top of the car and more followed, each going farther back than the next, causing Peter to back up. Another one fired and grazed Peters arm. "AHHH!"

Peter fell off the car but launched a web at the back and started getting dragged along. "Yep!" Peter yelled. "Definitely illegal!"

Peter gripped the web as tight as he could and pulled himself up. He rocketed toward the car and smashed into the back window. The driver swerved and crashed into a brick wall. Peter rolled off the car and fell flat on his back. The police stopped and got out of their cars. "Hey!" One said, shining a flashlight on him. "Who are you?"

Peter's eyes widened and he got up and ran off into a nearby alley. The officer started chasing after him. "No." Captain Stacey said. "I saw his face. I know who he is. We'll deal with him later."


	11. Chapter 11- Peter

Peter clung to the side of the apartment building. It was were his aunt and uncle lived, although he was not there to visit them. He reached his hand and grabbed the window. He slowly lifted it and found that it was fortunately unlocked. He lifted it all the way and climbed into the room. He discovered that it was his aunt and uncles room, exactly were he wanted to be.

He immediatkey looked under their bed and withdrew a basket full of his aunts sewing fabric. He got out a red and blue spandex and stuffed it in a grocery bag he found on the ground. He tied the bag and started heading for the window again but a voice stopped him.

"Peter? Is that you?" Peter turned around and found his uncle sternly looking at him.

"Oh, hey uncle Ben! How is it going with aunt May and stuff?" Peter stuttered nervously.

"You're supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood. Why are you here?"

"Well that's where I'm going now. Back to camp."

"Downstairs. Now." Ben snarled.

Peter sighed and trudged downstairs with Ben. Aunt May was over the sink washing dishes. "May, look who I caught upstairs."

May turned around and gasped when she saw Peter. "Peter? What are you doing here? What's in that bag?"

peter looked at the bag. "It's for camp. I came here to get material for camp."

Ben frowned. "You cane here and put us all in danger to get supplies for camp? What are you thinking?"

"what do you mean I put you all in danger?" Peter asked.

"We talked about this!" Ben yelled, "With you around monsters will come to kill you. And if we are around they will try to kill us!"

Peter shook his head. "No monster is going to come."

"How do you know that? Are you so careless and selfish to put us in danger and just assume nothing will come if it?"

"Peter took a step back. "No, I do care, I-"

"If you cared you would've stayed away!" Ben screamed, "... I'm sorry. But Peter, with great power, comes great responsibility. You need to work on the responsibility part.

Peters face twisted in anger. "No. I'm not the problem! Do you even know what I just did? I stopped a car thief. That's pretty responsible!"

Ben shook his head. Peter got more angry and stormed out of the apartment. "I'll go get him." Ben muttered.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is really short but it's all I can post right now. I've been really busy with school and all.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What did this creature look like, Peter?" Chiron asked kindly. Peter stared at the plain wooden wall with a grim expression. "I know you're going through a lot right now but you need to tell me about the creature that killed your uncle."

A lot of people died that night. But Peter's thoughts were centered on only one victim. "I was mad at him. I didn't know I'd never see him again." He mumbled.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "Don't talk about that now. Just tell me about the-"

"I know!" Peter shouted. "You want me to talk about the bloodthirsty thing that killed all those people last night I get it! But thinking about that makes me think about him... and I can't think about him right now." Peter started to tear up. "I shouldn't have went to the city. You told me not to. He's dead because of me."

"I told you you to stop!" Chiron yelled. "I know the pain you're in. You are not the first one to blame themselves. I've seen the process before, you'll blame yourself and cry about it for a week and then comes the acceptance phase. Let's just get the phases over quickly so we can deal with the problem at hand!" Peter glared at Chiron, his hands balled into fists. Chiron frowned. "I'm sorry that I seem to not care. I do. I'll help you get through your loss. I know you want that creature caught. You want revenge. So why not tell me about it so I can help you get revenge?"

Peter calmed down and stared at the floor. "That's the thing. You can't help me get revenge. I have to kill it by myself."

Chiron shook his head. "Why?"

"Because that creature is my brother." Peter reached inside his backpack and produced a stone tablet from it. Ancient Greek was written on it. He threw it on the table and left the big house.

Chiron picked it up and read it. After he finished he slowly set it down. His face was pale and his hands were shaking.

"What did it say?" One if the camp leaders asked.

Chiron sighed and said:

 _Venom's terror for now shall reign, only to be stopped by Spider-man's pain_

 _When in dark times seek out the spiders, and watch the skies for the Goblin's glider_


	13. Chapter 13- Peter

Peter missed dinner the next night. He was sure that by now everyone knew what happened in the city the previous night, and he wasn't ready to talk to anyone else about it. Over the

past 24 hours Peter went through a lot of emotions. First, of course, was anguish. To have someone you've known and loved for the majority of your life just disappear for forever was a

lot harder than he thought. He was supposed to be confident and unwavering in the face of danger and tragedy, seeing as how he could do all these amazing things that no other person

could do should show that but he never realized how terrible it would actually be. The next emotion he went through was anger. He was angry at Chiron for not fully understanding, he

was angry at the creature, Venom, his apparent brother who had no soul, and most of all he was angry at himself. He was angry that Ben had to die when they left on such a bad note.

He would give almost anything to go back and and change that that. But he couldn't, and Peter had to accept that.

The last emotion, the one he was feeling now, was strangeness. It was strange because never seeing his uncle again didn't seem real. It was strange because of the way it happened

and because of what was going on in his life. To have his uncle die because peter snuck out of a magical camp for demigods on a pegasus was almost... _comical_. Normal people are never

in that twisted situation. Peter looked at the bag with all the fabric that he stole from Aunt May. He picked it up and through it into the corner. He wouldn't be needing it. It was a stupid

idea anyway.

There was a knock on the door and Chiron came in. Peter had to go on his bed because Chiron in his horse form took up the rest of the room in the cabin. Chiron cleared his throat and began,

"I came to see how you were doing."

Peter shrugged.

Chiron looked at Peter expectantly for a few minutes, waiting for him to say something. But Chiron knew Peter wouldn't budge. "Peter... what do you know about Venom?"

Peter winced at that. "Probably just as much as you... unless you know something more. Do you know anything about Venom?"

Chiron thought for a minute then opened his mouth. He then seemed to change his mind and closed it. "I barely know anything about Venom."

Peter knew that that was a lie. But he wasn't going to push Chiron on it. "Well if thats all then I'd like to go to sleep."

Chiron looked like he really wanted to say more, but he decided against it and left Peter in peace. Peter fell asleep quickly and had no dreams. In the morning, Peter was awoken by someone shaking him.

Peter eyes flew open and he fell off his bed. Leo Valdez stared down at him, grinning.

"Rise and shine! Come on, We're going to show everyone the bunker.

Peter stood up, confused. "You're back? Wh- how- did you finish the quest? Did you win?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't really a game. But yes we all came back in one piece." Leo flinched. "Well... not _all_ of us."

Leo left the cabin and gestured for Peter to follow. Peter saw that almost the entire camp was outside his cabin. They all stared at him anxiously before following Leo into the woods.

Peter stayed in the back of the huge group until everyone stopped. Everyone gasped at the same time and Peter had to stand on his toes to see what was going on. Apparently Leo showed everyone his fire

power to open the door to bunker 9. Everyone filed in, looking around at everything. But Peter went to the back of the room. There was a small worktable with extremely old blueprints stacked on top of

each other. He stared at the top one, analyzing it. Project Spider-man. It was strange. The way it described this project, It just didn't seem like something you could build. It described it as not a machine, but a

living organism, a symbiote. According to the blueprint, This symbiote was supposed to attach itself to an actual person, giving that person powers like none other. It also looked extremely creepy. This thing

was giant. It had a spider symbol across its chest, it had deadly claws, and sharp teeth. What were they trying to build? Peter than realized, this creature looked a whole lot like Venom.

Peter looked behind him to see Chiron standing there, analyzing the blueprint as well. "What is this? What did you do?"

Chiron shook his head. "It is best that you know nothing about that for now. Besides, it's in the past."

Peter glared at Chiron. "Well I think the past just killed my uncle."

"Please just leave it alone Peter." Chiron begged.

"This may be your last chance to tell me, and I think I deserve to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going with Leo, Piper, and Jason. To find the other camp." Peter stated.

"You think you're one of the seven demigods?" Chiron was shocked.

Peter laughed. "Definitely not! I'm not even a demigod, remember? But I need answers and this quest is the only way I can get them, unless you can tell me everything."

Chiron sighed. "I can't tell you _everything._ Just this, the project Spider-man is Venom. We needed a weapon in the war between the two camps that would secure our victory. So we chose a young man

to become this... monster."

Peter's eyes were wide. "But what happened?"

"Well, it worked. Spider-man, as we called him, was extremely effective. We were winning the war. But over time, the symbiote began to take control. Soon the poor boy that was chosen to be Spider-man

had no control over himself. He slaughtered many of our campers before telling us his true name, Venom. The creature than left and we haven't heard anything about it since. Until now."

Peter tried to wrap his head around that. What a devastating story. But why did Chiron not want to tell him about it?

Chiron seemed to know what Peter was thinking. "I didn't tell you, or any other campers about it, because that boy who now is controlled by Venom was a son of Arachne, like you. Only her children can survive

in that symbiote. So that means that _you_ have the potential to become like that monster. And I can't allow that to happen."

Chiron walked away to rejoin the other demigods. Peter was shaking. That wouldn't happen, he knew. He couldn't let that happen. Peter also knew that he, as a son of Arachne, could be one of the only ones

that can stop Venom. And that terrified him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So i'm back after ten months... I feel terrible about that. I'll try to one weekly from now on. So expect another chapter next Wednesday! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
